


teatime

by chivalrousamour



Series: floyd/riddle oneshots that make a slow burn when you string em together [7]
Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Yuu is confused, and confused, and tired, the adeuce and jamikali and ruggie/leona are there but not important enough for a relationship tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:14:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27215506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chivalrousamour/pseuds/chivalrousamour
Summary: "So, um," Yuu said awkwardly.Floyd was sitting on their couch. There was a large bump on his head, yet he couldn't stop smiling."I went on a date with Goldfishie~!" Floyd exclaimed happily, holding an ice pack to his head injury."I thought you said you confessed.""Oh, I did that too."Yuu's face was scrunching up in that very special'oh no, Floyd, what have youdone'kind of way.
Relationships: Floyd Leech/Riddle Rosehearts
Series: floyd/riddle oneshots that make a slow burn when you string em together [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1984363
Comments: 11
Kudos: 106





	teatime

"So, um," Yuu said awkwardly.

Floyd was sitting on their couch. There was a large bump on his head, yet he couldn't stop smiling.

"I went on a date with Goldfishie~!" Floyd exclaimed happily, holding an ice pack to his head injury.

"I thought you said you confessed."

"Oh, I did that too."

Yuu's face was scrunching up in that very special _'oh no, Floyd, what have you done'_ kind of way.

But then again, it was probably their fault.

They didn't want Floyd to ask them how they started dating someone, so they asked other people for examples. And their examples were...

* * *

_"Eh... really? Me? Are you sure?" Ruggie asked. "It's not that romantic of a story. I was picking Leona's laundry up off the floor while he was lazing about in bed, when he just said_ 'Ruggie, you're mine from now on.'"

_"...h...huh?"_

_"I told him_ 'not for free, I'm not,' _and he just shrugged and went_ 'take whatever jewelry you want, then,' _" Ruggie continued. "Shishishi... my salary's gotten so much bigger ever since!"_

_"Ruggie, are you saying that you just accidentally got a sugar daddy--?!"_

* * *

_"What? We're not dating," Jamil said. "I'm just continuing to help him out to repair my reputation."_

_And then Kalim passed by, noticed Jamil, and entered the conversation by pressing a kiss to Jamil's cheek._

_"K-Kalim! Not in public!"_

_"Ahahaha! Sorry! I forgot! See you later, habibi!"_

_"KALIM!" Jamil screamed as Kalim just continued on his way to the light music club,_ _before clearing his throat. "Anyways, as I said, we are NOT dating."_

_Yuu didn't know how to react to that._

* * *

_"E-eh?! Me n' Deuce?!" Ace exclaimed, his face bright pink._

_"It wasn't like we did anything special..." Deuce said. "I just--"_

_"Wuauawaauaagh!" Ace screamed, rushing to cover Deuce's mouth. "Don't share that kind of stuff with Yuu!"_

_"Eeeeeeeegh?!"_

_Yuu didn't know how to react to that, either._

* * *

_"Fufufufu... Are you quite sure you want to know?" Jade asked, and Yuu instantly started running._

* * *

_'Floyd only had bad examples to learn from...!'_ Yuu realized in horror.

"S-so... how, exactly did your date go?" Yuu asked with a trembling smile.

And Floyd was excited to share.

* * *

_"Hm. I must admit, I didn't think you'd go for a tea party," Riddle said, looking over the arrangements Jade had set out beforehand. Floyd didn't miss how Riddle nodded in approval at the pastries on the table and the piping hot tea._

_The two of them were meeting in the Monstro Lounge. Floyd had told Azul of his plan to eat with Riddle, alone, and Azul got the idea to have a new, private wing set up in the Lounge, perfect for couples. Azul immediately got to work arranging such a thing, and told Floyd to test it out with Riddle._

_Well, Riddle wasn't aware of that, of course._

_"D'you like it?" Floyd asked._

_"It's acceptable," Riddle said, taking his seat._

_Floyd did the same, grinning at Riddle from across the table._

_Riddle noticed his stare and quickly asked, "Well? Are you going to pour the tea for your guest or not?"_

_"Oh? Is that how it works?"_

_"Are you saying you don't have the slightest idea of tea party etiquette?" Riddle asked bluntly._

(This was when Yuu went, 'oh god, oh god, Floyd **NO--** ' in their heart.)

_"Not really. I just went with what I thought you'd like."_

_Riddle's eyes widened, before he suddenly turned his head away from Floyd._

_"I... didn't know you could be considerate," Riddle said. "Very well. I'll teach you, so pay attention."_

_Riddle instructed Floyd on a few general rules, then how to pour tea. They hit a roadblock at the tea-pouring, because Floyd kept trying to pour tea from way too high and it ended up spilling on the tablecloth._

(Yuu winced.)

_"Whoopsies," Floyd said, before pointing his magic pen at the liquid._

_"Whatever you're thinking of doing, don't," Riddle said instantly, wiping at the spill with a napkin._

_"Hey~ It was just a cleaning spell!" Floyd whined._

_Then Riddle took a sip of their tea. Floyd could tell just from Riddle's face the moment the taste hit. Riddle lowered his cup, pressed his other hand over his mouth, and forced himself to swallow._

_"This is... a unique tea," Riddle said. "What... exactly is it?"_

_Floyd blanked out, so he poured himself a cup and chugged it._

_"It's seaweed meat tea!" Floyd answered happily, already pouring himself another cup._

_Riddle set his teacup down and set it to the side._

_"I... see. And the pastries?" Riddle asked, wondering if those delicious-looking sweets would also kill him._

_"They're sweets from the Monstro Lounge," Floyd said. "We've got saltwater taffy, cupcakes, brownies, and more!"_

_Riddle perked up at the normal-sounding names, going to grab himself a cupcake._

_And then Floyd took it before he could._

('FLOYD!!?!?!?!' Yuu screamed in their heart.)

_Riddle, thinking that maybe it was an accident, went to grab a brownie._

_And then Floyd took it before he could._

_With a strained grin, Riddle asked, "Floyd.... what are you doing?"_

_"Ehe~ Say ah~!" Floyd held the cupcake to Riddle's face._

_Riddle tried to just grab the cupcake with his own hand, but Floyd moved it out of reach. The moment Riddle retracted his hand, Floyd held the cupcake out to him again. Riddle tried several times to out-speed or outwit Floyd, but each time just ended in failure._

_Riddle's eye began twitching a little by that point._

_"You... you can't be serious. Are you really intent on making me eat like this?" Riddle asked._

_"Yep~!"_

_"...why?" Riddle asked._

_"Eh? What do you mean, why? I just want to," Floyd answered._

_"You... I thought I understood you better now, but this is...!"_

_"'Understood me better'?" Floyd echoed curiously._

_"Well..." Riddle said, averting his eyes from Floyd. "I thought that perhaps, we got off on the wrong foot. That I was misinterpreting your genuine attempts at friendship. So... I agreed to come."_

_Riddle gave Floyd a sweet-looking grin, one that made Floyd's heart race._

_"Clearly, that was a mistake. You're still trying to make a fool of me," Riddle continued, already moving to get up. "I'll be taking my leave now."_

_ **"HUH!?"** _

* * *

Yuu was holding their face in both of their hands, unable to take anymore.

"And then..." Floyd continued, oblivious to Yuu's internal screaming.

 _'It gets worse?!'_ Yuu thought.

* * *

_Five seconds after Riddle had declared he was leaving, Floyd had successfully seated the redhead on his lap. One of Floyd's arms was securely wrapped around Riddle's waist, while the other was grabbing a sweet for him._

_"Floyd!"_

_"Ah? You want a cupcake, Goldfishie~?"_

_"N--"_

_And then Floyd shoved a cupcake in Riddle's mouth._

_To Floyd's giddiness, Riddle actually did bite into it. He could actually feel Riddle relaxing in his arms as he took another bite._

_Then Riddle remembered himself, sat up as straight as he could, and said, "Floyd, let me go."_

_"You don't want anymore?"_

_"I-I didn't say that!" Riddle said quickly. "Just let me return to my seat!"_

_"Nah."_

_"What do you mean, 'nah'?!" Riddle demanded._

_"I don't feel like letting you go. Why do you feel like going?" Floyd asked._

_"Why?! Isn't it obvious! This is improper in every way!"_

_"Don't care."_

_"What if someone sees?!"_

_"I'll squeeze 'em."_

_"Urgh! I give up! You're impossible to understand!" Riddle exclaimed._

_"What's so hard to understand?" Floyd asked. "I like doing fun things and don't like doing boring things."_

_Riddle sighed._

_"You're almost enviably carefree..."_

_Floyd just laughed, before handing Riddle the cupcake again._

_"Ne, Goldfishie, if you like it, it's fine to enjoy it without worrying about anything else," he said._

_"I..."_

_Riddle was silent for a long while._

_"Ah... I see... maybe this is a time I must relax more..." Riddle said quietly._

_And so, he took another bite from the sweet._

* * *

"Wait. It... didn't end terribly?" Yuu asked.

"Eh? Why would it, Shrimpy?" Floyd replied. He was in too good of a mood to read that as an insult, so he wasn't too upset about it.

"Ahaha... no reason..."

* * *

_"Well... I suppose it was too terrible," Riddle said when it was time to leave._

_"Goldfishie~! Come back again! Play with me some more!" Floyd told him._

_"Hold on! If you're going to invite me again, I want some ground rules set in place!" Riddle exclaimed, pointing a finger at Floyd. Floyd stared at him blankly as he began listing off demands. "First of all, don't be so affectionate in a public setting! It's unbecoming! Second, don't refer to me as short or cute! I'm the head of Heartslabyul, and I won't stand for you patronizing me!"_

_"Ehhh..."_

_"And third," Riddle said, his lips curling up into a smile, "the next time, I'll only come if you have a strawberry tart."_

_With that, he took his leave._

_It took Floyd an hour to realize that Riddle had actually, like, implied there might be a next time, at which point he started bursting with energy._

_He was so happy he screamed it to Azul, Jade, and some random Octavinelle students, then he got the idea to share his happiness with Yuu too._

_Unfortunately, when he broke into the Ramshackle dorm... they were holding their boyfriend's face tenderly as they sat on the couch together, faces close. When Yuu noticed Floyd, they flew into a rage, threw the coffee table at him, and told him to get out._

* * *

"I... I see. You did a good job," Yuu said.

"Ehe!"

"I'm sorry for throwing a table at you, by the way."

"Ehh, it's fine, Shrimpy. I'd squeeze someone if they got between me and Goldfishie when we were about to--"

"FLOYD!!!"


End file.
